


That Good Boy Attitude

by pursuitofnerdiness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: Yuuri leaned up and spoke in Victor’s ear. “I want to tie you up so I can play with you. I don’t want you to take your eyes off me.”Wherein Yuuri strips for Victor and then has his way with him.





	That Good Boy Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place within an established relationship, and Victor and Yuuri have negotiated their kinks and done their homework. Rope play can definitely be dangerous if done incorrectly, so please do your research and be careful and don’t rely on fic for sex education.
> 
> Thanks to a friend who shall remain nameless for recommending the song! Many thanks to A.N.D. and storiesinthedark for beta reading. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> FFKK = Figure Skating Federation of Russia

Victor turned the key to open the door to their apartment and stepped inside, relief washing over him. “Well, thank god  _ that’s _ over with.” He and Yuuri had just endured a dreadful FFKK dinner with what seemed like dozens of skating officials who held no soft spot in their hearts for Victor Nikiforov. Victor’s strained relationship with the FFKK had yet to actually harm his career in any meaningful way; the FFKK needed Victor, although nobody was especially happy about the whole arrangement. And so he’d endured that awful dinner and those awful officials, who had barely even acknowledged Yuuri’s existence.

Yuuri followed him inside. “Are they always like that?” Yuuri winced at him.

“Yes, they are. I know you wanted to support me, but they were… not especially polite to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s… well, it’s about what I expected, to be honest. I certainly didn’t expect them to like me.”

Victor frowned. “Well, still. They were practically interrogating me and pretending you weren’t even there. ” Victor sighed and reached down to remove his shoes, but Yuuri’s hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him.

“Wait. Leave them on.”

Victor looked at Yuuri and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I want to do something.”

“And what’s that?”

Yuuri reached up and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. “You weren’t paying attention to me all night, you know, and I want your full attention now.”

“Of course, solnyshko. What can I do for you?”

Yuuri leaned up and spoke in Victor’s ear. “I want to tie you up so I can play with you. I don’t want you to take your eyes off me.” Before Victor could even react, Yuuri swiped his tongue along Victor’s earlobe, and Victor shivered. Oh. Well this would certainly be an improvement over the night he’d had.

Yuuri had apparently been waiting for a response as Victor had been lost in thought. “Well, how does that sound?”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and brushed a brief kiss against his lips. “I’m all yours, Yuuri.” Electricity crackled in the gaze between them.

“Good.” Yuuri returned the kiss, sucking at Victor’s bottom lip before pulling back. He pointed at the [black wooden chair](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/60217822/) next to the coat rack and said, “Take that over there and sit down in it.”

Victor did just that, moving the chair to the spot Yuuri had indicated, leaving a wide swath of hardwood floor between the chair and the entranceway, flanked by the couch on the right. Victor took a seat and looked to Yuuri for further instruction.

“Stay right there. I’ll be back.” Yuuri headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. All Victor could do was wait, fidgeting in the chair as he waited for Yuuri to return.

* * *

Yuuri, still dressed in the same suit he’d worn to the dinner, a dark grey wool with a lighter grey tie, returned several minutes later with lengths of blue cotton rope wrapped around his hand and a pair of safety shears. “Are you still doing okay?”

“Oh yes. Although if you were planning to rile me up by making me wait for you, it’s working.”

Yuuri scoffed. “And I’ve been waiting for you all night. Only fair.”

Victor relented. “Hm, you’re right. So, how are you going to tie me up?”

“I’m going to tie your legs to the legs of the chairs and your arms to the side of the chair. You are not to touch me in any way unless I give you permission, although I may touch you. And you are not to take your eyes off me. Understood?”

Victor nodded and swallowed a breath. “Yes.” He was practically squirming in the chair, waiting for Yuuri to tie him down so he couldn’t anymore.

“Hand me your jacket,” Yuuri said, holding out a hand. Victor slipped the jacket off his shoulders and handed it over, leaving him wearing a waistcoat over his shirt and tie. His own suit was a light grey wool with a dark grey tie, the reverse of Yuuri’s, forming a matching set that delighted Victor.

Yuuri walked away to hang Victor’s suit jacket on the coat rack and then surveyed Victor from across the room before returning. Yuuri kneeled on the floor, arranging Victor’s legs to his own liking, spread apart to align with the legs of the chair, and began tying him to it. He worked without comment, stopping frequently to check the tightness of the ropes by sliding his fingers behind them. Victor watched him, mesmerized by the movements of his fingers, by the look of concentration on his face. Yuuri finished with Victor’s left leg and looked up. “Does that feel okay? Not too tight?”

“Mm, it’s perfect.”

Yuuri nodded and picked up another length of rope for Victor’s other leg, tying the same pattern in reverse, ropes crisscrossing, wrapping around the chair leg and Victor’s pant leg. Yuuri slipped two fingers beneath the rope in several spots to check his work. “Still okay?”

“Yes, it feels fine.”

Yuuri lifted himself up off the floor and stepped back to admire his work. Yuuri smiled as he looked Victor up and down, satisfied with his work. “Perfect. Now, hands at your sides.”

Victor took his hands off his knees and moved them, watching as Yuuri kneeled down and repeated the process of carefully tying his limbs to the chair, pausing to kiss each hand after tying its respective arm in place.

Yuuri stood up and backed away from Victor. “Can you move?” Yuuri asked.

Victor tested the bonds and found that no, he could not move, although he could wiggle his hands in case he needed to signal. “Ah, no, definitely not. The tightness feels fine too.”

“Good. Now…” Yuuri closed his eyes and inhaled, and within moments, something about him  _ transformed. _ Victor had seen this transformation many times before but was still transfixed by it every time. Glasses placed to the side, hair slicked back, Yuuri winked at him. “Enjoy the show. You’ve got the best seat in the house.” Victor wondered how he was even alive at this point, because he was sure Yuuri’s winks were lethal.

Yuuri walked away and fetched his phone, fiddling with it to hook it up to the sound system. With a triumphant look on his face, he selected [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCmJC8y3Epk), and a beat, slow and steady, began to fill the apartment. He tossed his phone on the couch and struck a pose, head down, hands on his hips, as the vocals started up.

Yuuri strutted forward until he was standing just a few feet in front of Victor, and after turning around, he began to remove his suit jacket. He tugged the right sleeve off with his left arm behind his back, progressively working the sleeve lower and lower, all while glancing over his shoulder at Victor, biting his lip, and swinging his hips side to side.

Oh. This was going to be quite the show indeed.

With one arm free, he dragged his right arm down his side and then rubbed circles over his ass. Shunting his hips to the left, he held his left arm out and used his right to tug the jacket off in quick pumps, tossing it to the floor.

Yuuri spun around on his heels to face Victor again, and Victor felt like both he and the chair he was tied to might well have been thrown backward five feet merely by the intensity of the gaze in Yuuri’s eyes had the laws of physics not intervened. Yuuri loosened his tie, undid the knot, and slid it out from his collar, before stepping closer to Victor, close enough to be within striking distance. He playfully flicked the tie, letting it crack harmlessly in the air inches from Victor’s face. He began circling closer, letting the tie drag over Victor’s lap, then over his shoulders, and finally, over his face, which he tipped upward into the tie, desperate to feel anything he could. Yuuri, standing behind the chair, took the other end of the tie in hand and slid it around Victor’s chin, pulling his head backwards as he leaned down over Victor’s face and blew a breath past his lips.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined. Yuuri was standing so close, and Victor wanted to kiss him so badly, but he was just out of reach and that was against the rules, but that didn’t stop him from wanting.

“Hush,” Yuuri ordered, and slid that tie up over his chin and pressed it between his lips. “Head forward.” With that command, Yuuri was knotting the tie behind his head, and Victor felt the press of silk against his tongue. Fuck.

After gagging Victor, Yuuri resumed his routine as if nothing had changed. He danced, timing the movements of his hips to the beat of the song, and then put a leg up on the couch, running his hands down his leg until he reached his shoe. Until this moment in his life, Victor had not realized it was possible to untie and remove a dress shoe so tantalizingly. Yuuri grabbed his foot and raised his leg up over his head, because he  _ could  _ with all that ballet training, and stripped the sock off as he brought his leg down. But his foot wasn’t bare. Was that the black mesh of a stocking under his sock?

Yuuri repeated with his other leg, and at this point he was still wearing his shirt, pants, and apparently stockings. Oh, fuck. Victor’s mouth was literally watering now, half from the temptation that was Yuuri and half from the silk tie gagging him.

Yuuri swayed to the music as he unbuttoned his white shirt, ever so slowly, one button at a time, from his collar to his waist, and then tugged his shirt out from his pants. He undid the last couple of buttons and opened his shirt, exposing his chest. Worlds was approaching and Yuuri was in top competitive form, a delectable sight. Yuuri twirled around again, leaning backwards and shimmying so that his shirt fell off behind him, and then he kicked it to the side, turning sideways.

By this point, Victor could absolutely feel himself getting hard, half an erection beginning to strain against his dress pants, but he could hardly do anything about that at the moment except watch as Yuuri seduced him to the sensual beat of the song.

Only Yuuri’s lower half remained clothed, and he seemed determined to remedy that sooner rather than later. Without hesitation, he unclasped his belt and dragged it through the loops, drawing out the action, and then dropping the belt off to the side. He unbuttoned his pants, turning so that Victor had a very clear view of his ass mere feet away, and shook his ass to the beat as he slowly slid his pants off.

Victor’s jaw dropped at the sight that awaited him under those dark grey slacks: [lacy black boxer briefs](https://bymenagerie.com/collections/underwear/products/low-rise-trunk-lace) that left little to the imagination with regards to Yuuri’s ass, with straps connected to lace-trimmed black stockings that sheathed Yuuri’s delicious legs from mid-thigh to his feet. Victor moaned into his restraints, unable to resist at the sight of Yuuri like  _ that _ despite Yuuri’s orders to be quiet, and then winced as he realized he’d disobeyed.

“You like that, Vitya?” Yuuri smirked at him, and Victor nodded in response. “I don’t mind if you moan like that, but no talking.”

Relief flooded Victor at the reprieve Yuuri granted him, but the reprieve was momentary at best. Yuuri strode up to Victor, winked again, and then turned around again began undulating before him once again, shaking his ass in time with the music, slowly backing up closer and closer, until he was hovering over Victor’s lap. Victor groaned into the tie in his mouth.

He like that bom bom bom, indeed, and he wanted it.

And then Yuuri was sitting on him, grinding against him, right into his hardening cock. He moaned again, trying to catch his breath. “Oh, would you look at that. Someone’s hard for me,” Yuuri said as he glanced behind his shoulder. Victor could only nod in response.

Suddenly Yuuri lifted up off him, and Victor huffed a breath around the tie at the loss of contact. Yuuri turned around, and Victor finally got a full view of him from the front. The boxer briefs did have a solid black panel over Yuuri’s dick, but the outline of his erection was clear nonetheless.

Yuuri placed both hands on Victor’s shoulders, and with his gaze boring directly into Victor’s eyes, he lifted up a stockinged foot and pressed it directly into Victor’s erection. Victor drew in a sharp breath and a shudder overtook his entire body. He panted and moaned helplessly as Yuuri ground his foot into Victor’s hard cock, and he just knew that he was leaving a wet spot on his light grey suit. Yuuri leaned down, voice low, and asked, “You like that? You like when I step on your dick?”

Victor was gagging around the tie at this point, but he nodded, his eyes watering as he looked up at Yuuri.

Yuuri moved a hand from his shoulder to his chin and pulled Victor’s face upward to look at him. “Mmm, you’re doing so well for me, Vitya. So I’m going to use you for my pleasure until I come.”

Victor shuddered again, and Yuuri let go of his chin. Victor let his head fall to his chest. He was starting to feel like he was floating, his limbs somehow feeling distant.

Yuuri moved his foot off Victor and back onto the chair and leaned over Victor’s lap, reaching for his belt. Victor watched as Yuuri unclasped his belt and undid his pants. Yuuri stroked a teasing finger over Victor’s dick, which was peeking out from his black underwear, and Victor moaned at the touch. Yuuri reached under the waistband and freed Victor’s cock and balls from the constraints of his tight black underwear. He tapped Victor’s hip, and Victor lifted up his hips slightly, allowing Yuuri to pull down his pants and underwear enough for whatever he planned to do next. So much for this suit, honestly.

Seemingly determined to draw out the teasing for as long as possible, Yuuri dragged his stockinged foot over Victor’s hard cock, and Victor’s breath wavered at the sensation of the nylon grazing his most sensitive spots. Fucking hell. Yuuri knew how to drive him wild, and he was trembling in his restraints trying desperately not to scream into the tie in his mouth.

Before he could catch his breath, Yuuri turned around and hovered over his lap, and then started grinding his lace-covered ass against Victor’s dick, and fuck, this was getting to be too much, but oh, how he loved it. Victor leaned his head back, groaned loudly, and then whimpered, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

Yuuri pulled up off him and turned to face him. “Okay, okay, enough of that.” He gently stroked Victor’s hair and cooed praise at him. “So good for me, Vitya. I think you’ll like this next part.”

Yuuri walked away and left Victor for a moment as he rummaged in a nearby drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. They’d decided to stash them all over the apartment, an idea for which Victor was thankful on a regular basis.

Yuuri returned and resumed his little show. Although the song had long ago faded out, Victor heard the chorus in his head playing to the beat of Yuuri’s dance. He wiggled his hips as he worked his briefs down off his ass and bent over, revealing the flared base of a glass plug. Victor gasped, realizing that Yuuri had probably had that plug in him for the entirety of tonight’s awful dinner. His cock strained against the fabric of his waistcoat, and he could feel precome leaking from the tip as Yuuri tempted him with that delicious ass.

Yuuri drew the plug out ever so slowly and sighed when he had fully removed it. Victor found himself staring directly at Yuuri’s fluttering hole, and he shivered. Yuuri slicked a couple of fingers, reached behind himself, and shoved them back inside, releasing breathy little gasps with each pump of his fingers into his body, leaving Victor panting in anticipation.

Yuuri sighed as he removed his fingers from himself. He squeezed some more lube onto his hand and reached for Victor’s cock, slicking him up as Victor gasped. And then Yuuri was backing up, hovering over Victor’s lap as he held Victor’s cock to his slick entrance. As he lowered himself down, Victor felt himself pressing into the tight heat of Yuuri’s body and whimpered against the tie in his mouth.

Yuuri seated himself in Victor’s lap, his stockinged thighs perched on top of Victor’s legs, his feet on the floor for leverage. Shocks of pleasure jolted through Victor as Yuuri lifted himself up and down, riding Victor’s cock at a punishing pace. Victor tried to steady himself, tried to modulate his breathing so he could last as long as possible for Yuuri, so Yuuri could use him as nothing more than a warm-blooded toy.

Yuuri felt amazing around him, with his breathy moans punctuating every downward motion of his hips, and Victor could swear he was fucking him in time to that damn song. God, Yuuri.

He knew there was no way he’d outlast Yuuri, though, no matter how hard he tried, but he would certainly try his best. Nevertheless, he felt himself being dragged towards an orgasm, that telltale warm pressure building in his abdomen. He needed to tell Yuuri somehow, before he came without permission. Without realizing it, Victor groaned especially loudly as Yuuri slammed down onto him.

“It’s okay, Vitya. You can come, but I’m not done with you yet.” Victor huffed a sigh of relief. In their time together, Yuuri had learned Victor’s limits and always found ways to help him be good.

Granted permission, Victor let go and let himself ride waves of pleasure, moaning freely as he succumbed to the heat of Yuuri’s body, to the slickness, the pressure, the feeling of Yuuri using him as he pleased. Yuuri clenched around him, and Victor was done for, bliss overtaking him as he came inside Yuuri, filling him up.

Yuuri rode him through his orgasm and then some, until Victor was whimpering from overstimulation, and only then did he pull himself up and off Victor’s softening dick, which earned him a gasp. After standing up, Yuuri turned towards him and reached behind his head to release him from the tie around his mouth. Victor finally drew in an unencumbered breath as the saliva-stained tie fell from his mouth.

Yuuri simply stood and watched until Victor’s panting breaths slowed to a normal rate. He threaded his fingers into Victor’s hair and pulled Victor’s face up to look at him. “Are you ready?”

Victor nodded. Whatever it was, he was ready.

Yuuri raised one foot up onto the chair between Victor’s legs and leaned his hips upwards towards Victor. Somewhere along the way, Yuuri’s underwear had come off of one leg and not the other, and one of his stockings was drooping. Victor shuddered at the sight of his own come dripping down Yuuri’s thighs and onto those stockings. Yuuri’s cock, hard and flushed, bobbed before him.

Yuuri tugged on Victor’s hair, bringing Victor’s mouth to his cock. Victor knew what to do, but the angle was awkward as he bent his head down to take the head of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.

But before Victor could do so, Yuuri pulled away, clicking his tongue. He released Victor’s hair and put his foot back down on the floor. “No, that won’t do.”

Yuuri popped over to the couch and grabbed a spare pillow, which he tossed on the floor behind the chair. “Let’s try it this way instead.” And before Victor’s brain could catch up to what was coming next, Yuuri cradled his head and with great care tipped the chair backwards, lowering Victor to the floor and placing his head on the pillow. Blood rushed to his head, and Victor could feel the rungs of the chair pressing into his back, but it wasn’t overly uncomfortable. He leaned in to Victor’s ear and whispered, tone of voice considerably softened, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Victor breathed in reply, and Yuuri pressed a kiss to his cheek.

And then Yuuri was straddling him, and oh, oh, he knew where this was going. “Open your mouth again for me.” Victor obeyed wordlessly, shivering at Yuuri’s command, resisting the urge to close his eyes as he parted his lips for Yuuri.

Yuuri lowered himself down so that the head of his cock hovered over Victor’s mouth, not quite touching him. “Go on then, don’t you want to taste me?”

Finally. Victor lifted his head up off the pillow and lapped at the head of Yuuri’s cock, savoring the taste of pre-come at the tip.

“Very good. You can have some more now.” And with that, Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s forehead and pushed him back down to the pillow. Victor opened his mouth again, fully aware of what was coming next.

Yuuri pressed his cock between Victor’s lips and Victor hummed around him. “So good for me, Vitya. So beautiful.” Yuuri purred as he filled Victor’s mouth with his cock, pushing in until the head tapped the back of Victor’s throat. Victor gagged involuntarily, and Yuuri pulled back slightly. He brushed Victor’s hair out of his face and tangled his fingers in the strands, fingernails pressing against Victor’s scalp. “Such a pretty face, and it’ll look even prettier all covered in my come.”

At those words Victor moaned around Yuuri. He knew for a fact he looked like a hot mess right now: hair askew, chin covered in saliva, tear tracks staining his cheeks, but that was precisely how Yuuri liked him, completely undone by Yuuri alone.

“I’m glad to hear you like it too, darling, but you’ll have to work a little harder if you want it.” And with that, Yuuri was fucking his mouth and Victor was gasping for breath around him as he tried desperately to use his tongue or suck or do  _ something. _

Yuuri’s fingers pulled his hair harder, breathy gasps of pleasure tumbling from his lips as he snapped his hips forward into Victor’s mouth and Victor choked around him. “Yes, ahh,  _ yes _ ,” Yuuri panted, and Victor was simply  _ delighted _ . He loved to see Yuuri losing himself in pleasure like this, especially when it entailed using Victor like this. Oh, how he loved to forget about being Victor Nikiforov, living legend, and simply let himself be Vitya, Katsuki Yuuri’s personal plaything.

After a particularly throaty moan, Yuuri pulled out of Victor’s mouth and pulled his hand out of Victor’s hair, gripping his cock with it as he steadied himself over Victor’s face with his other hand against the floor. Victor opened wide, desperate for a taste of Yuuri, as Yuuri pumped himself, moaning Victor’s name. “Vitya, I’m coming,” he warned, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as come pulsed out of his cock. And there it was, that delicious warmth on his face, splattering over his cheeks, onto his lips, and finally into his mouth, and Victor was panting too, the taste of  _ Yuuri _ diffusing across his tongue. Yuuri’s fingers brushed the side of his face in a gentle caress. “Perfect, Vitya. So good for me, so gorgeous with my come all over your face.”

Yuuri dragged a thumb through the come on Victor’s face, gathering it up, and then he dipped his thumb in Victor’s mouth. Victor let his eyes flutter shut as he wrapped his tongue around Yuuri’s thumb, greedily sucking the come off it, eliciting one more moan from Yuuri.

When Victor opened his eyes again after Yuuri pulled his thumb away, Yuuri was smiling at him softly. “Everything okay?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed Victor’s forehead. “Let’s get you untied then. I think I can do it without lifting you up again.”

“Mhm,” Victor replied, still lost in the haze of endorphins.

He felt Yuuri fiddling with the rope beside him, and as his arms were freed, he flexed his hands. “Do your hands feel okay?” Yuuri asked as he continued working the rope tying Victor’s legs to the chair.

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” At the moment, Victor was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Yuuri chided. “We need to get in the shower.” Victor nodded in agreement, and Yuuri finished untying his legs. “I’m gonna move the chair out from under you. Can you lift up?”

“Okay,” Victor said, lifting up his hips as Yuuri slid an arm under his knees and extracted the chair from underneath him.

Yuuri lowered Victor’s legs to the floor and then surveyed the mess all over Victor’s clothes. “Ah, uh, sorry, this suit might be a loss,” he said, wincing and rubbing the back of his head.

Victor shrugged. “Worth it.” At least now he had an excuse to take Yuuri suit shopping again so that they’d match.

“Let’s get you out of all this, then.” Yuuri pulled off his socks and shoes. Victor lifted up so Yuuri could slide his pants and underwear down. With Victor’s lower half naked, Yuuri moved on to his torso, unbuttoning his mussed waistcoat and shirt. He slid an arm underneath Victor’s back. “Let’s sit you up, okay?”

Victor nodded, and Yuuri helped him sit up and then slid his shirt and waistcoat off his shoulders.

“Can I get you anything? Do you want some water before we go to the bathroom?”

“Yes, please.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He padded off to the kitchen and returned with some ice water. He placed the glass against Victor’s lips, tipping it up slightly, and Victor started to drink. 

Victor closed his eyes in relief at the feeling of cool water soothing his wrecked throat. He took the glass in his own hand, sipping at it slowly as Yuuri sat beside him, rubbing gentle circles into his lower back and pressing soft kisses into his shoulder.

Victor finished the water and placed the glass on the floor next to himself, and then Yuuri was straddling him again, hugging him fiercely with his face buried in the crook of Victor’s neck, nuzzling him and kissing him. Victor relaxed into the hug and wound his arms around Yuuri too, hugging him back, closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri stroked his back some more and then lifted his head up to kiss to Victor’s cheek.

Victor groaned at him. “Yuuri, I’m still covered in your come.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Ah, yeah, we should do something about that. Are you ready to shower?”

“Mhm,” Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Let me help you up, then.” Yuuri climbed off of Victor and offered him a hand. After Victor stood up, Yuuri wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked to the bathroom. Once inside, Yuuri stripped off his underwear and stockings, discarding them on the floor.

“I really, really liked those,” Victor said, sighing wistfully at the ruined stockings and underwear.

“I’m glad.” Yuuri squeezed his hand and then padded over to the large walk-in shower, adjusting the water temperature.

Victor grabbed the stool they kept in the shower for such occasions and sat down on it so that he was under the spray. He leaned forward and rested his head on Yuuri’s chest, relaxing into the heat of the shower spray.

Yuuri stroked his hair and then lifted Victor’s face up by the chin. “Let me clean this up for you first.” With a soapy washcloth, Yuuri gently cleaned his own mess off Victor’s face, and Victor leaned in to Yuuri’s touch, eyes closed, his mouth relaxing into a soft smile. He bathed in hot water and a feeling of peaceful contentment, and he hummed appreciatively as Yuuri cleaned him up all over, worked shampoo into his hair and massaged his scalp, and then rinsed the suds away.

Yuuri tapped him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes. “Hey, can you scoot over so I can clean myself off too?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course.” Victor moved himself out of the spray so that Yuuri could have a turn under the water. He let Yuuri rinse himself off, but then he had to ask the question burning in his mind. “Yuuri… how long were you planning this for?”

“Oh, a couple of weeks, I guess? Ever since you told me about the dinner and I agreed to go. I wanted to think of something to reward you for making it through.”

“Wow, yeah.” Victor ran a hand up and down Yuuri’s side. “That was really amazing.”

Yuuri captured his hand and squeezed. “I’m really glad. I liked it a lot too.”

“And I have to know… were you wearing the plug and lingerie at dinner?”

“Oh yes, I definitely was.” Yuuri flashed him a smug grin.

Victor gasped. “Yuuri! I wish I’d known.”

“Yes, but then you wouldn’t have been as surprised. Besides, it kept me from getting too bored at a dinner where I could barely understand what anyone was saying.”

Victor couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, Yuuri. You’re amazing and I love you. You know that, right?”

Yuuri smiled sheepishly at him. “Yeah. Love you too, Vitya.”

And with that, Victor stood up and kissed Yuuri under the hot spray of the shower. Victor splayed his hand across Yuuri’s back and pulled him in close, allowed the luxury of touching Yuuri as he pleased.

Yuuri leaned into his touch, and they kissed and exchanged gentle caresses until Victor felt the water beginning to cool. He pulled back from Yuuri reluctantly, explaining, “You should finish washing up before it gets too cold.”

Yuuri nodded and Victor sat down on the stool again, waiting for him to finish. Yuuri rinsed out his hair and turned the water off. “Bed?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, I’m beat,” Victor admitted

“Well, no, not tonight.” Yuuri smirked at him.

Victor sighed. “Yuuuuri. That was terrible.”

“Yes, but you love me anyway.” Yuuri grabbed a towel and handed it to Victor.

Victor grabbed the towel and sighed as he began drying off. “Indeed I do, moyo solnysko.”

Yuuri wrapped a towel around himself and leaned up to kiss Victor on the cheek. “So we’re all good here. Let’s go cuddle.”

“I would like nothing more.” Victor smiled softly at Yuuri, who took his hand and led him into the bedroom. This night ended better than he possibly could have imagined, and now he’d get to sleep wrapped in the arms of the man he loved more than anything else on this earth: Yuuri, his life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. <3 [Scream about Yuri on Ice 24/7 with me on twitter](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness).


End file.
